


Just Like Magic

by Moonflower999



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, First Dates, M/M, Physics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflower999/pseuds/Moonflower999
Summary: Merlin and Arthur, a bicycle, a garden and a porch swing for two.





	Just Like Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This is chapter 2...though it can be read on it's own, it follows  
>  "Well That Sucks" which can be found here, with this as the second chapter:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10610175

As they reached the more public space of the hallway, Merlin and Arthur simultaneously, gave each other dopey grins and disengaged their entangled hands. “It’s about fifteen minutes on foot. Shall we walk?” asked Arthur.

“Sure, just let me grab my bike. I’ll wheel her along,” answered Merlin. Arthur followed him to a nearby bike rack, and watched as Merlin unchained a rather ratty old bike. Arthur privately wondered if the whole locking up business was really necessary for such a, ahem, well-loved bike.  
“Arthur, meet Matilda. We go everywhere together.”

Arthur grabbed the right handlebar, pumped his arm up and down, and said, “Pleased to meet you, Matilda.”  
Both men burst out laughing, and they proceeded to walk bumping shoulders now and then, as Merlin wheeled his bike along in the late afternoon sun. “It’s just down this street, Matilda, if you’ll just steer Merlin this way,” cracked Arthur.

Merlin elbowed Arthur in the ribs, and grinned innocently, following him down a quiet residential street. “My friends, Gwen and Lance, bought a house here last year, and there’s a great little rental cottage out back that they offered me when I took this job,” said Arthur, leading Merlin down a pretty, flower-lined brick path towards a small cottage at the back of the property. “I love it here. It’s fantastic to be so near them—and they’ve even given me part of the garage to use as a studio.”

“That sounds amazing, and it’s so gorgeous here. I’d love something like this—with windows overlooking a lovely garden and a little front porch with a swing perfect for two.” Merlin promptly blushed and started coughing.

Arthur just laughed. “It really is perfect for two, isn’t it? I haven’t had a chance to try that aspect out yet. C’mon, let’s try!” Taking hold of her handlebars, Arthur leaned Merlin’s bicycle against the side of the porch and said, “Matilda, dear, I think you’ll be very comfortable right over here while we check out the swing.”

Merlin’s grin nearly split his face. “Arthur, you are the biggest goofball I have ever met. No wonder your students are so crazy about you.”

“Hmm…so can I surmise that you have a soft spot for goofballs?” teased Arthur.

Merlin settled down onto the double swing, and Arthur sat down next to him, stretching out his legs. Climbing red roses grew up the trellis at their backs, scenting the air with their perfume. Purple clematis trailed along the porch railing, and several hydrangeas floated clouds of blue above a background of fresh, deep green.

“I know you are an artist, Arthur, but what do you know about the conversion of potential energy to kinetic energy.”

Arthur’s expression was priceless—a little befuddled and very intrigued. “Kinectic has to do with touch and movement—uh—what else? Oh, high school physics! I remember that potential energy changes into kinetic,” he mused. Arthur’s confused look was replaced with a speculative one as he turned his head to look at Merlin, “You aren’t talking about the swing, are you, Merlin?”

“Uh-uh. Nope.” said Merlin, shaking his head solemnly. “Not the swing. I was actually thinking more about your arm, and how if you raise it up just right, it could fall around my shoulders—and all that potential energy would turn into kinetic energy right before our very eyes. Just like magic.”

“I may be a goofball, but you are the most ridiculous man I have ever met,” sighed Arthur. And he lifted his arm, and let it drop onto Merlin’s shoulders. “Come here, let’s see how good this swing is for kissing.”


End file.
